To provide wireless connectivity and communication between devices in a wireless network, antennas may be used to efficiently radiate (transmit) or receive desired signals to and from other elements of the network. A dipole antenna is one class of antenna that is widely used for signal transmission. In general, it is important to design a printed dipole antenna with a high impedance bandwidth. Parasitic elements may be used to obtain a sector-type radiation pattern for the dipole antenna.
To facilitate understanding, identical reference numerals have been used, where possible, to designate identical elements that are common to the figures. It is contemplated that elements disclosed in one embodiment may be beneficially utilized on other embodiments without specific recitation.